Romeo and Hamlet
by sakurahimecool blue
Summary: Post ep 6. Melihat sisi lain Mahiro, Yoshino merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Yoshino POV


**Author Notes** : Karena gemas ga ada fanfic Zetsuen no Tempest, akhirnya saya nulis deh. Fic pertama yang saya beranikan buat di-upload ke FF

Disclaimer : Zetsuen no Tempest bukan milikku. (Kalau iya, bakal ada adegan kiss Yoshino-Mahiro)

Zetsuen no Tempest milik Shirodaira Kyou dan Saizaki Ren.

**Warning** : Sho-ai, BL (yang ga suka jangan dibaca dan komen ya)

* * *

"Aku mandi duluan"

"Ah..oke..", aku melepas sepatuku dan mengikutinya masuk. "Permisi..". Aku tetap mengatakannya, meskipun aku tahu pemilik rumah ini sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.

"Kau tidak akan mengikutiku ke kamar mandi kan? Aku tidak berminat sama cowok lho".

Aku tersenyum, teringat saat pertama kali kami masuk seenaknya ke rumah orang lain.

"Tidak. Kamu aman dariku. Untuk saat ini."

Dia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Gurauanmu tidak lucu".

Sambil bersungut-sungut ia pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku cuma bisa menggeleng.

Gurauanmu juga tidak pernah lucu.

* * *

"Hei, kau tidak terluka kan?"

"Hmm?"

Aku berhenti memotong seledri dan menatap ke arah boneka kayu.

"Tadi saat kau diculik agen pemerintah. Mereka tidak melukaimu kan?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja".

"Apa yang mereka inginkan dari anak SMA sepertimu?"

"Entahlah", aku melanjutkan proses memasakku. "Mereka bertanya tentang sihir dan Klan Kusaribe. Kurasa mereka ingin kami membantu".

Aku mengulang jawaban yang kuberikan sebelumnya kepada Mahiro.

"Hmm…", gumamnya.

Aku tersenyum. Jarang-jarang Hakaze-san menunjukkan emosinya, apalagi terang-terangan khawatir padaku atau Mahiro.

* * *

Suasana hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi air mendidih dan ketukan pisau.

Aku berpikir, sejak kapan kebohongan begitu lancar keluar dari mulutku.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya muncul dalam bayanganku.

Ah, sejak saat itu rupanya. Begitu mudah berpura-pura, kami berdua berpura-pura. Lihai seperti aktor berakting, apalagi di depan dia. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa ya? Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Hei, belum selesai ya?"

"Huwaaah!"

Aku terkejut dan tidak sengaja jariku teriris pisau.

"Wah! Hati-hati dong Yoshino! Kau ceroboh sekali"

Aku melirik telunjukku yang berdarah.. Ukh..darahnya banyak sekali. Irisannya ternyata cukup dalam.

"Ini kan salahmu yang mengendap-endap di belakangku..", gumamku.

"Ckk..Sini.."

Dia menarik paksa tanganku dan menggiringku ke keran air. Eh?

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri".

Benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Ah..cerewet".

Tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan plester dan memasangnya di telunjukku.

"Tu..!"

Aku terdiam. Menatap dia seperti tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Matanya..terlihat begitu serius. Dia terlihat khawatir. Saat dia diam seperti ini, ia terlihat sangat berbeda. Terlihat-tampan...

DEG!

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan panik.

Apa-apaan? Tampan? Sejak kapan aku mengasosiasikan kata tampan dengan Mahiro?! Lapar dan terluka membuatku kehilangan akal.

Aku menarik tanganku dengan cepat.

"Ini kan bisa disembuhkan dengan talisman", kataku dengan nada bergetar. Kenapa dengan suaraku? Semoga Mahiro tidak menyadarinya.

"Aah..", Ia membelalak padaku. Dan terdiam. Seperti hal tersebut baru melintas di pikirannya.

Um..kelihatannya memang baru melintas di pikirannya. Dia memang..lamban..kalau sudah mengenai hal seperti ini.

"Ckk.. Kalau sedikit-sedikit menggunakan Talisman, apalagi untuk luka kecil begitu, kita bisa kehabisan talisman dalam dua hari ke depan tahu?! Sudah! Cepat selesaikan masaknya. Aku akan menyiapkan peralatan makannya".

Ia menyambar boneka kayu Hakaze, dan dengan langkahnya yang sok itu, dia berbalik dan menuju ruang makan.

Tapi tidak sebelum aku melihat pipinya yang merah karena malu.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Manis sekali.

EH? Manis?

"Haaaaaaah….."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku benar-benar sedang kacau.

* * *

Mahiro makan dengan cepat dan lahap. Padahal katanya masakanku rasanya biasa saja.

Ia menyadari pandanganku.

"Apa? Aku lapar tahu. Rasanya biasa saja. Hidangan rakyat. Tapi apa boleh buat daripada aku harus kelaparan"

"Iya-iya. Maaf aku cuma bisa membuat hidangan rakyat"

Dasar tidak jujur.

Aku juga sih.

* * *

Mahiro sudah tertidur. Benar-benar orang yang santai.

Suasana sepi seperti ini membuatku melamun dan berpikir akan banyak hal. Perasaan Mahiro terhadap Aika-chan yang tidak pernah diakuinya membuatku merasa pahit, dan sedih untuknya. Dengan niat membalas dendam yang begitu menyala-nyala, sampai aku pun merasakan panas dari amarahnya, dia masih belum juga menyadari alasannya. Jika Aika-chan tidak sepenting itu, ia tidak akan semarah ini kan? Untuk orang yang bebas mengutarakan apapun, ternyata dia tidak sebebas itu jika sudah menyangkut perasaannya sendiri. Bahkan saat dihadapkan dengan peluru dan tentara, dia tetap saja...

_"Apakah aku perlu alasan?"_

DEG!

_"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu"_

Dia mengutarakannya dengan mudah. Dengan santai. Mengatakannya dengan nada yang sama seperti ia mengatakan _'Aku akan menyelamatkan dunia'_.

DEG!

Tanpa antusias. Tanpa semangat. Seakan ia memang harus melakukannya.

DEG!

Kenapa aku harus merasa sedih?

Hamlet yang haus balas dendam tidak akan berpaling begitu saja dari tujuannya bukan?

Kecuali kalau dia mengetahui rahasiaku. Apakah dia akan menatapku dan mengejarku seperti ia mencari pembunuh Aika-chan?

_"Tidak ada hal baik kalau kau bersama Fuwa Mahiro"_

Hmm..Lagi-lagi dia benar. Aku tersenyum.

Perasaan ini, sama sekali tidak baik.

Aika-chan akan memanggilku bodoh.

Romeo yang bodoh.


End file.
